


The Beast Prince

by anonymousmood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has a Big Dick, Dimitri is sad mad and horny, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger kink, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Shame, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Violence, also expect some later dark themes cause dimitri is that horny gothic hero type, i did a basic spellcheck im sorry if the sex sucks, tags to be added later for eventual smut, warning: it will be nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmood/pseuds/anonymousmood
Summary: Dimitri had kept a lock on his darker worldly thoughts and desires, holding them back for the right time so he could extract his revenge. Then Byleth undid that lock easily, and reminded him what a beast he really was.





	1. The Beast Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> I returned after all this time to present you with eventual Dimileth nasty.

Dimitri didn’t know what to think of Byleth Eisner. At first, his impression was favorable: talented mercenary, child of the Blade Breaker, protector of the three class leaders of the Officer’s Academy from rogues. It was hard not to admire someone with that kind of prowess in battle.

He was glad to learn that this same person would be staying at the monastery and teaching there. Even if she was close enough in age that she could have been a student herself, having some one with practical combat experience from the outside would be beneficial.

However, once she had been assigned to the Blue Lion’s house, his original assumptions began to be challenged. Dimitri had figured she was a little shy when they first spoke. Many of the mercenaries he knew often were around nobles. He knew Shamir was. But Byleth’s facial expressions never changed, almost like a she was statue. She was positive in her praises and only harshly critical when required, but it didn’t always seem sincere coming from her. It was a bit off-putting for him. Especially with how deadly she could be in combat. Defeating foes without a shred of remorse.

Then one day during a mission he remembered: the rumors of a powerful mercenary that was part of Jeralt’s group. This mercenary was undefeated and terrifying to behold on the battlefield. They fought and won without mercy, without a shred of emotion on their face, almost like they didn’t really have a heart. The Ashen Demon. He never heard more details than that, so he didn’t know their real name or what they looked like. But when he saw the vacant expression on Professor Byleth’s face after defeating the leader of a group bandits, he realized why she had been given this name.

Could she really be a demon like the rumors?

It didn’t occur to him the name would belong to a mercenary barely older than himself. It wasn’t so much the idea that she had killed that bothered him, he figured she may have. But how many? And did she do it without a shred of regret on her face. How could she?

It was unnerving, and reminded him of feelings he had kept locked away. For the most part. He didn’t want to be reminded further of the past, and he didn’t want to be near the stench of blood, fearful of what could happen.

Still, Dimitri kept up his princely airs. It wasn’t too hard, he had done it since childhood. It’s what held him back this long, after all.  
Also, he knew it wasn’t fair to judge someone based solely on rumors. Aside from the Professor’s lack of reaction in battle, nothing else she did was truly bad. She would fish and give some of the catch to Flayn, answer any of Annette’s questions no matter how small, and even tolerated both Sylvain’s antics and Felix’s harsh words. Plus, he often enjoyed their own time together, whether it was training the orphans of the monastery in combat or having chamomile tea.

Then, one day, his opinions of her finally settled and were sealed.

* * *

It was after they had rescued Flayn. Dimitri had missed the mission, but was more thankful that everyone had come out mostly unscathed and Manuela would be properly treated. Annette, Dedue and Mercedes took Flayn and Monica to be checked out and the rest of the class went to report to Rhea and Seteth, leaving Byleth and Dimitri alone in the Knight’s Quarters to wrap up. He let a sigh of relief and turned to her. “I’m very glad Flayn is alright. Though I’m sure Seteth will be the most overjoyed out of all of us,” said Dimitri.

Byleth nodded simply at him, flashing a small smile, before turning back around towards the door. Dimitri was startled, and air caught in his throat, making a slight undignified noise.

He wasn’t sure that he really saw that. “Hey Professor…” said Dimitri.

Byleth took her hand off the doorknob and looked back at him. “What is it, Dimitri?”

“What…was that expression just now?” he asked.

She started at him confused, then realized what he meant. She put her hands to her lips. “Oh, I guess I…”

“Can you make that expression one more time?”

His request seemed a bit silly, but he felt compelled to see her expression again. Like it had been the proof he had been looking for.

Byleth raised one eyebrow, another rare expression. She looked even more perplexed than before, but obliged. “Like this?” Byleth asked.

She gave a slightly larger smile than before; it was a little forced. But it was a genuine smile. It even seemed to reach her eyes, scrunching them a bit. Her face looked a little flush as well, probably from the fighting.

It was the proof he needed, that made any doubts about her look wrong and foolish. That he could think anything was wrong about someone with a smile this compelling.

“I don’t think I ever seen your face like that…” he mumbled.

A warm feeling seemed to envelope his whole body and make him lose himself for a moment. An unconscious yearning to reach out he didn’t know. Seeing her smile had shaken something in him awake.

He managed to regain his composure when the smile dropped and Byleth’s quizzical face returned.

“My apologies,” he said, laughing it off. “I’ve forgotten myself and came dangerously close to teasing you. It’s just…I never seen you look so happy before…it’s downright mesmerizing.”

Byleth’s face showed mild shock this time. She seemed at a loss for words, making the warmth Dimitri felt turn to cold panic.

“That sounded more inappropriate than I meant it too,” Dimitri thought, mentally cursing at himself.

Before he could attempt to clarify, Byleth managed to speak. “Well, thank you. My father had been saying I’ve been more relaxed and expressive since I started working here.”

“Indeed,” Dimitri said, nodding. He was glad that she didn’t seem offended or mistaken by his comments.

“Anyway, we should go check on Flayn’s condition. Shall we, Dimitri?”

Byleth opened the door and Dimitri followed her confidently, all doubts cleared.

* * *

Hot. Everything was burning. It was unbearable. The voices of the ghosts he normally heard were being drowned out by the searing heat. For once, they were not the thing haunting him. The need and hunger that overtook him were more powerful. That selfishness he had suppressed for so long.

Then, he awakened.

He saw her standing before him, the heat seeming to radiate from her. He could make out a smile on her face before looking over the rest of her, and he swallowed hard.

The hunger grew worse as he gazed over her. He wanted to get closer, to say her name over and over. He managed to say it before grasping her and biting her neck, breaking the skin.

  
“Professor Byleth.”

* * *

Dimitri opened his eyes, sweat running all over his body, cold against his hot skin, and gasping.

He sat up, covering his eyes with his hands, like it would somehow curtain the shame.

There was a lot to think about, but he first had to sneak off to the bathhouse to cool down. He prayed no one was out this early to question the layers of clothing he began to slip on or the funny way he was walking in the courtyard.


	2. The Beast Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, based on some things I've seen here and on twitter, I can conclude we all have a kink for Dimitri being horny and shameful while masturbating about Byleth.

The dreams continued for the next few months and Dimitri’s early morning trips to the bathhouse became more frequent. He refused to do what he normally did when he started having those dreams after the year of his first coming of age.* After all, this was the first time these dreams included someone he knew, not a specter of fantasy conjured from his mind.

And it was his Professor no less.

Yes, Professor Byleth was extremely attractive. The number of love letters she received from various members of the monastery population showed that. Even some students in their own house often spoke of her looks, given the way he heard Sylvain and Mercedes talk about her. But this factor hadn’t affected him this badly until now.

Regardless of her beauty being the potential cause of his problem, it didn’t help fix the situation. Both dealing with morning wood and later in the day when he was in class with Byleth.

Dimitri could act mostly normal, but he couldn’t help but stare at the Professor. Well, stare longer than usual. If Byleth would speak to him alone about his progress in swordsmanship, his face would become hot and he grew anxious. The fact she was becoming more expressive didn’t help. Whether it was her confusion, annoyance or kindness, he couldn’t help but be captivated.

It was the worst when she smiled. Torture when she laughed.

It made his dreams turn into thoughts that would haunt him throughout the day. Dimitri had to get some control over himself.

In a twisted way, his nightmares did that. If he didn’t dream about her, he was seeing them. The ghosts. Hearing their cries.

Whenever the Professor smiled, he would think about them. It was risky, letting their voices out during school hours, but it was the only thing that could distract him.

And in a way, it’s what he should be thinking about. Flashes of blood and carnage and screaming kept him at his desk writing notes and asking the Professor about battle tactics instead of how her day was going and if she found a flavor of tea she liked yet.

It would serve as a reminder that there are other goals to focus on and not foolish dreams. 

* * *

Dimitri had thanked the stars he hadn’t been chosen to represent the Blue Lions in the Heron Cup, even with the Professor jokingly selecting him at first. That honor went to Dorothea, who was playfully happy to have crushed Ferdinand in the contest.

Dimitri didn’t consider himself a great dancer. Even with his prowess and agility in combat, he worried his strength would hinder him and make his movement awkward.

Still, he didn’t have much choice when the Ball came around. The highly ranked nobles were expected to dance to keep up appearances with other families. At least the waltzing he did at the ball wouldn’t have all eyes on him.

Dimitri danced at first with students from his own house. Then a few embarrassed men and women from the Black Eagles and Golden Deer. Dancing with others in your own house was seen as obligatory and friendly, but asking to dance with someone from another class was viewed as a hope for something else. Dimitri was polite and accepted the dances, knowing nothing would come of it.

Wondering where Dedue may have been, hoping he would get the chance to dance as well, Dimitri scanned the crowd. His eyes stopped when he saw the Professor watching the room silently, expression blank. Then, he saw Claude approach her, taking the Professor’s hand, pulling her to the dance floor. She was surprised, then smiled and laughed a little, bringing her hand to her mouth as if to hold back her feelings.

Something twinged in Dimitri. Those monstrous thoughts bubbled up, but stronger this time. Prickles of bitterness trailed the back of his neck and his muscles clenched. He felt hot for a multitude of reasons.

So he closed his eyes and thought of blood. And carnage. The ballroom smoked in it. It wasn’t pleasant, but he was able to keep dancing. Pretending to enjoy the moment. It worked at first.

Then her face appeared in the smoke. He clawed at her, wanting to drag her down and away with him, so it would only be the two of them.

Dimitri snapped his eyes open and came to a halt.

“Dimitri,” his dance partner asked. “Are you okay?” 

“Sorry, I need some air. Please excuse me,” Dimitri said, waving off the red-head he was dancing with and walking out to the barren courtyard. 

* * *

Dimitri made his way toward the Blue Lion classroom. It was empty with the festivities, so he felt he could calm himself there. He sat at his desk, hands gripping his head, trying the breathing exercises he had learned from his reasoning studies.

Slowly, his thoughts slowed down and he was no longer spiraling. Feeling better, Dimitri made his way outside to head back to the ball.

The first and last person he wanted to see was standing in the courtyard.

Professor Byleth was cross-armed, looking at the ground and mumbling something to herself. It almost seemed like she was talking to someone, but he was the only other person in the courtyard.

_“Is she okay?”_ he thought.

Dimitri began to worry a bit, wondering if maybe she was drunk or had been slipped something. Rather than thinking about his earlier thoughts returning, he approached her.

Byleth turned to him, surprised, then smiling slightly. Dimitri willed his heart to try and pound slower.

“Professor, what are you doing out here?” Dimitri asked.

“I was tired and decided to take a break from the festivities. Shouldn’t you be dancing with Edelgard or Claude next? Improving relations with the other houses?” she teased.

Dimitri snorted. She seemed okay.

Even though it was harder to be around her the last few months, Byleth still had a strange way of making him at ease. It made him wish even more that he wouldn’t have dreams like that so he could continue to be near her like before.

“Now that would something for people to gossip about. No, I won’t be dancing with either of them. Especially Edelgard.”

Byleth’s smile left. “Why? I figured it would be better for your countries to strengthen ties? And it couldn’t hurt to become closer as friends, could it?”

Dimitri looked away and crossed his arms. “I told you before my step-mother was her birth mother, correct? We were siblings by marriage. But there was a time we were childhood playmates for about a year.”

Byleth raised her eyebrow slightly, puzzled. “Playmates? You said you were siblings.”

“Yes, we actually lived separately and were unaware of each other’s stations at that time. I only knew she was living in exile from the empire with her Uncle during that period of political turmoil in the empire. I ended up visiting their kingdom residence with my father and that's how we became friends.”

Dimitri chuckled lightly. “She actually was the one that taught me how to dance. She was a strict teacher.”

He noticed Byleth smiling as he recounted the memory and he looked away before his face became too warm.

“But that was years ago. I’m sure she barely remembers it now.”

Byleth disagreed. “I’m sure it’s not too late to reconnect.”

“I’m afraid it is,” Dimitri replied. “To answer your question before, things are different now. We are different now. We can’t be like we were before. We have our duties and goals think about.”

Byleth made a slight frown, but was otherwise stoic. But Dimitri could tell she was feeling bad for him. “You don’t have to feel sorry for me, Professor. It’s just the way things are in life sometimes.”

She nodded, and they were silent for a moment. Dimitri didn’t want things to be awkward and he didn’t really want her to leave. He seemed okay now, so it should be fine to be with her a bit longer.

“Anyway, Professor, I’m feeling a bit tired of the ball. Festivities like this don’t really suit me…would you like to join me for a bit? You must be getting a bit tired of the ball also if you are out here.”

Byleth nodded. “I could use a walk.”

The two of them walked slowly, talking about battle tactics, how class was going, and Byleth’s experiences growing up as a mercenary. It was nice, learning more about her and Dimitri actually felt at peace as they made their way toward the cathedral.

Although it was unplanned, they ended up at the Goddess Tower.

“It’s surprisingly quiet tonight, considering legend about the tower,” Dimitri said, looking up at the structure.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know the legend associated with the Goddess Tower?”

“Oh, that. Some students were whispering about that earlier in class.”

Dimitri remembered when she scolded the guilty party in the classroom. “It’s said wishes made in this tower will come true. I wonder who came up with that silly tale.” 

“You don’t believe the legend?” asked Byleth.

“Legends are legends, nothing more,” said Dimitri, turning to look at her. “I doubt there are many that believe wishes can be granted like that so easily.”

He must’ve looked a bit more pitiful than intended as he said that, as Byleth began to frown. She was about to say something when Dimitri beat her. “In any case, there isn’t any real harm in it. So, what do you say, Professor? Care to make a wish?”

Byleth put her hands to her chin, face unrevealing. “I cannot think of anything I desperately need or want right now. Why don’t you go first?”

“A wish of my own,” Dimitri mumbled, pondering. “I suppose my wish would be…for a world where no one would ever be unjustly taken from us. Maybe that's too much but…”

“No, that’s a great wish, Dimitri,” said Byleth, she gave a small smile and his heart fluttered. “I’ll wish for that as well.”

It was his turn to smile. “Thank you, Professor. That is kind of you. Although, maybe considering the timing, perhaps it would make more sense for me to wish that we’ll be together forever, right?”

Her smile faded. Dimitri immediately regretted the words that tumbled out of his mouth. Neither of them spoke for a minute. Byleth’s face didn’t change, but he recognized her silent, unmoving face meant she was in a state of shock.

An intense white-hot embarrassment rose through him that only grew worse with each second. Dimitri was mortified at what his words suggested and had to act fast.

He gave a convincing laugh.

“Well, you must admit I improved in the art of joke-telling, right profess?”

_“Keep eye contact,”_ he thought. _“She can’t see how red your face must look in this darkness.”_

Byleth sighed. Relief? Disappointment? Dimitri couldn’t really tell. Dimitri didn’t dwell too long on it. He couldn’t. “It didn’t sound like a joke…” Byleth finally said.

“My apologies…that was thoughtless of me. Please think nothing of it. I really have no business making promises like that to anyone. You, or our classmates. We have no idea what will happen in the future or where we will be. With the goals I have, I don’t know if any of us will be together so easily in the future.”

_“I don’t even know if I have a future to promise to someone,”_ he thought to himself.

Byleth was silent again, but this time, she had a look of worry on her face. “Dimitri, do you want to ta-”

“It’s fine, we should probably head back soon. I shouldn’t keep you all to myself.”

_“Though I want to.”_

Byleth nodded, and they made their way back to the dance. Dimitri may have stopped things from becoming more awkward, but he was still unsettled. He should have been more careful when speaking with her and talking about wishes. He shouldn’t want that wish he didn’t even make to come true so badly.

Sweat clung to his body, traveling down his skin, intensifying the immense pleasure he was already feeling. His breath was ragged, his body and knees struggling to withstand the shockwaves of pleasure even with his body strength. Each thrust of his hips into her would make him teeter over the edge. 

He nipped and then bit the back of her neck.

He didn't hear her moan. He couldn’t see her face. But he could feel her tremble. Finally, after another hard thrust, she yelled his name.

* * *

Dimitri awoke again with an erection. It was still night, only a couple hours after the ball. Despite how the evening went earlier, he was still having baseless and depraved dreams about the Professor.

“What is wrong with me?”

He got up and tried to find a towel and some bathing lotions. He may as well clean up properly while going to the bathhouse.

Then, as he went to turn the knob of his door, Dimitri hesitated. He remembered the events from earlier in the evening. How seeing her dance with someone else made him jealous. Talking with her about class, working at the monastery, her past, his past. And how he revealed a wish he shouldn’t have.

_“I don’t ever want to leave her.” _

The scenes of his dreams invaded his thoughts. Obscene images he tried to block out, to change, to replace with grief and rage, to only the emotions he deserved, but he couldn’t any longer.

Fuck it. A wish wouldn’t matter. It was just that. A wish.

Dimitri swiftly removed his sleeping trousers, tossed them to the floor, made his way to back the bed, and sat on top of it his back against the wall. Dimitri gave into the thoughts plaguing his mind.

He thought of her. At first, Dimitri imagined her on top of him, arms wrapped around his neck and nails digging into his back. Her large breasts pushed against him and he grabbed them underneath, squeezing them, pushing them up, and flicking the nipple with his thumb. He tried imaging the noise she would make and began to moan himself as he slipped off his remaining cover.

Dimitri continued to think of how her skin would feel. Soft? Maybe it would be a bit rough and muscled from her training and mercenary days. He often found himself staring at her abdomen, and the taut muscles. Glistening with sweat. Once, he even saw a trail of dark hair peeking out from her pants during a training exercise. He had snapped a practice lance in response.

He imagined her down there, aroused and waiting for him. How easy it would be to sheath himself fully in there when she was like that. Dimitri pumped himself slowly, beginning to feel moist himself as precum leaked over his fingers.

Then, suddenly, the image in his mind changed to the thought of her mouth. Taking him in slowly, licking the head of his cock before engulfing it. He shuddered and pumped faster, his head leaning back against the hard dorm wall. Byleth sucked on him, brought him close to the edge, but stopped right before he came, climbed back on top of him and brought his dick to her entrance. He could imagine the heat coming off of her and how wet she would be as she went down on him.

Dimitri’s whole body shivered and he felt himself getting close. The pressure near his groin felt like it was going to burst. But it wasn’t enough and he could still think clearly. He wanted to know what she tasted like, both her mouth and just below her clit. What did she sound like in the throw of pleasure? Would she continue to hold back her emotions, or would she come undone, her whole body turning hot and convulsing, clinging to him as he thrust inside her completely and Byleth screamed his name.

Dimitri gasped harshly, felt his body shake and his cum release all over his hands. He leaned forward from the wall, his body gave one final shiver from the aftershock, then he slumped onto the bed. He laid his arm on his forehead and stared at the ceiling.

The warm haziness clouding his mind began to fade and the shame returned.

Dimitri had given in to his thoughts about Professor Byleth like a wretch he was. And why? Was it genuine affection? No, he wasn’t capable of that. Shouldn’t be capable of that. Attraction? The selfish need to let his beastly side hear something other than the cries of the dead? Ah, maybe that was it.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he muttered to no one. Or to Glenn. Or to Lady Patrica. Or to his father. Or to Professor Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * For context, I imagined Fodlan having birthday ages that are considered more special than others. In this case, 13-14 for the first coming of age when puberty usually starts, and 20 like when you officially become an adult in Japan and can legally drink (though personally I’d say the drinking age rules in Fodlan are lower and more lax.)


	3. The Beast Rages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I rewatched all the lord's reactions to Byleth vanishing before writing this and Dimitri reacted the most negatively. and honestly? wow.

Dimitri thought that the night of the ball would be the only time he gave in to his carnal desires. How wrong he was.

With Jeralt’s death and his killer on the loose, a cloud of sorrow hung over Byleth. She acted more like how she was when Dimitri first met her: blank, expressionless, empty. But this time, grief and anger gripped her voice and actions. He saw it when she trained and when she spent nights trying to search for Monica. It reminded Dimitri too much of himself.

_“She shouldn’t be suffering like this too,”_ he thought.

He wanted to comfort her. To take her sorrow away. To kiss her. To kill for her.

_“But what if she could finally be dragged down with you?”_ a selfish monster tempted him.

Dimitri tried to repress it, but that beastly hunger grew from the desire to comfort Professor Byleth during her quest for vengeance. He found himself repeating the night of the ball often, over and over. He groaned in heat in his bed as he thought of taking her, being inside of her, until nothing else in the world mattered to the two of them.

Then, the Church found where Monica was. They had tried to secretly take Monica out, to prevent Byleth from seeking her revenge, but they managed to get permission to hunt the killer down into the Sealed Forest.

The Blue Lions cleared the forest with ease and chased Kronya to desperation. Byleth led the charge, disappearing out of sight from the group. Dimitri raced to follow her. By the time he and the others caught up to Byleth at an ancient ruin, she had her sword pointed at Tomas’s imposter, who was holding up a dark purple heart still beating in his hands. Kronya was on the ground in agony, a hole in her chest. Solon crushed the heart and darkness dispersed across the ruin, engulfing Kronya and restraining Byleth before swallowing her too.

Then, she was gone.

Rage boiled inside him. Dimitri gripped a javelin, stepped forward, and threw it straight across the clearing at Solon. He vanished, teleporting away. The javelin cut through the air and pierced a boulder a great distance away, cracking it into many pieces.

Solon re-appeared in front of them.

“What did you do? Where is our Professor?” Dimitri yelled.

“They were swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell,” Solon said, rather calm. “An eternity wandering in a void of nothingness, never to return to this world.”

“That’s a lie,” Annette bellowed. “There’s no way the Professor is really dead.”

“That’s right, our Professor is no ordinary human,” Flayn said.

At that, Solon smirked. “Yes, that thing can’t really be called human, can it?”

Dimitri’s hands tightened, making his knuckles grow cold.

“It is possible death has yet to find your friend, but there are always worse things than death,” continued Solon, laughing a little. “Drifting through the darkness with no chance of escape. Overwhelmed with hopelessness. It must be torturous. 

Dedue put a calming hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “We cannot abandon hope, Your Highness. Our Professor lives. I know it.”

Anger still shook him, but Dimitri regained clarity. “You’re right. We will save the Professor. But first, we will destroy this fiend.”

Dimitri stepped forward towards Solon, swiftly preparing his lance.

“I’ll slice you into a thousand pieces as you watch with horror,” he said, snarling. “You will know true pain before I finally allow you to die!”

As he approached, Solon vanished once more, slithering away to the edge of the ruins like a coward. In his place appeared a large beast.

Dimitri dodged the monster’s attacks, thrust his lance and pierced the hard armor-like skin of the creature. It screeched, Dimitri leaped, threw his lance and he pierced it again in a vital spot. The monster fell as quickly as it appeared.

No one said anything for a moment, except Felix, who sighed. Then a light slashed the air in front of them. A blade appeared from the sliver of red and green light, opening it and letting more shine through. Solon stared in disbelief as Byleth stepped out, wielding the Sword of the Creator, her hair now a striking green. Dimitri stared, mouth agape as anger left his blood, and his whole body warmed in relief.

“So the Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself,” Solon murmured to no one.

* * *

With Solon defeated and Byleth safe, things seemed to return to normalcy. Except for Byleth being heralded as having been blessed by the Goddess.

Some didn’t know how to approach her, some didn’t really believe it and some were only surprised at how different her hair looked.

Dimitri himself felt skeptical about blessing. Despite being the heir of the Holy Kingdom, he was not very spiritual compared to his forbearers. But one thing did haunt him about Byleth’s transformation. It further solidified his shame in his thoughts of her, dreaming so often of someone considered divine.

It wouldn’t be long until the revelation of the Goddess came at the end of the month. The Blue Lion class would be attending as guards, just in case anyone dangerous appeared again. Byleth wanted to meet with Dimitri to discuss contingency plans and have some tea.

It was only the two of them in the garden during a cool evening, a situation that made Dimitri tense. But he wanted to see her. After she had vanished, the thought of her being gone had angered him more than expected and the reign he held on his fury was almost let go.

In the quiet of twilight, Byleth poured Dimitri a cup of Chamille, which managed to calm his heart down. Dimitri tried to look at her directly, lest his eyes wander too much and she became suspicious. He tried to focus on battle tactics.

“I think keeping Mercedes and Flayn in the back to cast healing spells would be most ideal,” said Dimitri, “I imagine space is confined down in the tomb. We don’t want them to face a frontal attack.”

Byleth didn’t respond. She was quiet and seemed fixated on something. From the looks of it her teacup?

“Professor?”

“Hm? Oh, my apologies.”

“You have seemed distracted lately, is something the matter?”

She paused, then sighed. “I was hoping no one would be able to tell. But I’ve been wearing my heart… on my sleeve lately.”

Dimitri gave her a look of worry. “What is it? When you disappeared? Or the revelation next week?”

“Both. And other troubles as well,” Byleth said, staring hard at him. 

Dimitri felt a bit hot, and now started looking at his cup himself. “I see. Well, don’t worry. We are more than prepared for any attackers in the tomb, and will find out those fiends that are the cause of all this madness. We have to…”

“Dimitri,” Byleth said.

The way she said his name sounded different than usual, like she had truly said it for the first time. He gulped, unsure what to make of it. “Yes, Professor?”

Byleth looked at him strange and softly. The air started to feel warm. Dimitri couldn’t handle it and looked away. She sighed. “Nothing,” she said. “Just, some of the others mentioned how you reacted after I vanished. They said you seemed…unhinged.” 

Dimitri gave an insincere laugh. “Felix, again?”

“Not only Felix. What they said worried me a bit.”

“I apologize for causing you any worry. But it is nothing. It won’t hamper me in battle.”

“It isn’t just battle I’m worried about.”

Something in her eyes was hesitant and she looked back and forth between him and the table. Then, she took her hand, letting it hover near his on the table for a moment. His heart thudded out of his chest, until she ended up placing it on his shoulder. “Just, promise me that you will be careful. You remember what we wished for at the Goddess tower, right?”

_“That you’d be with me forever,”_ Dimitri wanted to say.

“That no one would be unjustly taken from us.”

At that, Byleth smiled, and removed her hand. “Don’t be reckless out there. I…none of us want to see you get hurt.”

Dimitri smiled in return, wishing once more, badly, that this promise could be kept.

* * *

After Edelgard disturbed the dead of the holy tomb, killing her was all Dimitri could think about. When he heard she planned to invade the monastery, he grinned in excitement and bloodlust. His chance of revenge had come. For once, no terrible thoughts plagued his mind. They smiled with him. Nothing would stop him.

Or so he thought. Dimitri managed to chase Edelgard down and defeat her during the battle at the monastery, but before he could complete the deed, the rest of the army came forth. The monastery and outlier villages were swarmed with imperial soldiers, and Edelgard managed to escape with Hubert’s help. Enraged, Dimitri killed as many soldiers as he could, trying to make his way to the heart of the army. He lost track of time, of his location, where his comrades were. It wasn’t until after the battle he learned from Dedue that the Archbishop disappeared. And so did Professor Byleth.

* * *

They searched for days. After the Church and Kingdom could no longer afford to expend resources with a war on the horizon, the Blue Lion students continued the search for their Professor on their own. After weeks, all but Dimitri and Dedue were called away for their respective wartime duties. The two continued to search for Byleth and planned a counter-attack against the Empire.

That is, until the King Regent was murdered.

It all seemed a blur to Dimitri by that point. He and Dedue were arrested. No trial. Sentenced to execution. He only was spoken to for a few minutes by Cornelia and Gilbert was shouting for him while being restrained. All Dimitri knew and cared about was he had to continue his search. He had to make his way to kill Edelgard. He had to find her.

The two were thrown in a jail cell. Gilbert was allowed one visit where he bequeathed Dimitri his father’s mantle. Weapons were out of the question, though Gilbert snuck in some useful supplies.

As time passed, the voices of the dead grew louder. Hungrier for revenge. Nothing could satiate them this time. Dimitri only regained control of his mind when Dedue spoke with him, talking about a way to escape. They calculated the schedule and patrol route of the guards. They made weapons out of what they could find and what Gilbert gave them. After weeks of planning, Dimitri bent the bars of the cell with his bare hands. He broke the neck of the one guard they knew would be on duty for the night, and slowly, silently, the two made their way out of the jail tower.

Then an alarm sounded. Someone must have found the body. They ran as fast as they could. With a lance he stole, Dimitri killed anyone who stood in their way. But there were too many guards. When they neared the exit, Dedue pushed Dimitri out of the gate where they were cornered, then locked it.

“Dedue, no!”

“Your Highness, you have to escape. You need to continue your mission.”

“I won’t leave you! You can’t leave me too!” Dimitri yelled, close to sobbing.

“Dimitri, you need to go. I won’t disappear that easily. I’m sure she didn’t either,” Dedue said, smiling sadly.

At that, with tears in his eyes, Dimitri turned and ran, again. The voices only grew louder from then on.

* * *

He stalked the land for ages, looking for prey. Rogues, bandits, Imperial soldiers. He would wipe them out in seconds, often not bothering to clean the blood off from his previous kill.

When Dimitri was tired he slept. When hungry, he ate what he could find or beg for. When he hungered for heat and flesh, he either rutted or found more sinners to slaughter. But he always felt cold and empty. Only the dead kept him company.

Eventually, Dimitri’s clothes had torn and grown too small. He had a surprisingly late growth spurt, so he had to replace most of what he wore, except for his father’s mantle. He cleaved together armor he found after battle. He preferred darker armor, so the blood wouldn’t be as visible. It didn’t matter that a dead man wore the armor of the dead.

After years of wandering, it seemed like a never-ending journey to Enbarr. There was a part of him, searching for something else. He felt he had to find it first in order to finally achieve his goal of revenge. Dimitri just didn’t know what that was.

One day, he awoke from a more pleasant delusion than usual, so sickeningly sweet, he felt like throwing up afterward. It was different from the lustful dreams he had once upon a time. Something in it called to him, touching him gently, yet setting him on fire. Someone reached out their hand to him. “Let’s meet again after five years.” 

Dimitri remembered. At Garreg Mach, they were supposed to meet again very soon.

He laughed. How foolish. What a useless wish that never would come true.

He had always waited for the day her voice would be among the dead. To scream at him to kill the emperor, slaughter any imperial soldier that came his way. But it never did. Somehow, a small part of him wanted that to mean that Byleth was still alive, though this was unlikely. And he had work to do. For the voices. For Dedue. For Her. He had to get justice for them.

He knew she wouldn’t be there. She had been gone for far too long. He should continue on his way to Enbarr.

But something pulled him in that direction. Maybe it was whatever sentiment still remained in him, or the rumors of bandits that have taken shelter there, ripe for the kill.

Dimitri made it the grounds of the monastery, overgrown with weeds and the rubble of battle. When he entered the hall, the various eyes of monsters like him stared back. He grunted in annoyance, as though they were flies and easily killed each Imperial soldier.

_“What were they even doing here?”_ he wondered.

Still covered in blood, Dimitri made his way to the cathedral, and up to the tower. He slid against a wall as night overtook him.

Then, after hours had passed, he heard something. Dimitri looked up. A small figure was in the shadows. They stepped into the light of sunrise, radiating like a small sun. The reflection of light off of her green hair was something he thought he wouldn’t ever see again. The visage of Byleth Eisner stood before him, just as she was five years ago. She didn’t frown, but gave him a sorrowful look.

It finally happened. The proof he needed to end his foolish hopes once and for all. She was too dazzling to be real. “So, you’ve come to haunt me as well.”

“Dimitri,” she said.

The way she said his name made him tremble, he hadn’t heard it in so long and it sounded just like her. Just like before, when they had tea in the garden.

As she got closer, Byleth bent slightly and reached out a hand towards him. He stared at it, in awe at how life-like the illusion seemed. It almost made him laugh. The tower was silent and he didn’t hear her say anything else, nor did she move. How long would this go on? 

To end this insufferable dream once and for all, he reached forward, waiting for her to strike him back, to yell at him for what a failure he was. Then his hand stopped short of her palm. He felt the heat of life radiate from it.

Suddenly, Dimitri jolted on to his feet. He stood, towering over her, looking into her eyes, bright and green like emeralds. They looked so alive, seeing into and through him. Dimitri felt his heart quicken, for once not from the adrenaline of battle. The warmth she radiated was too hot to be a delusion.

He brought his hand hovering over her arm, but still hesitated to touch her to confirm she was real. 

“You’re...alive?”

She nodded, and smiled. “Yes, Dimitri.”

His heartbeat grew faster and louder. A part of him he thought dead reached out, crying. Crying and thankful she was here. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, be with her, be in her, never let her go or leave him again.

Then the dead gripped his shoulder, reminding him that even if she was real, so was he. So was what had transpired, and what he has done. She could be a spy for the Empire, for Edelgard. How else could she have been alive? And regardless, it wouldn’t matter. Dimitri was a deathly beast whose only purpose left was to kill. Even if she was alive, he wasn’t anymore. She was a goddess and he was a beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise they will be fucking in the next chapter.


	4. The Beast Loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this was longer than I expected. here's them fucking.

When they weren’t out fighting, Dimitri remained in the cathedral as much as possible, standing in front of the rubble where the altar once was. With few pilgrims coming around, many of them staying away from the more destroyed parts of the structure, it was a place he and the dead could remain undisturbed and plan.

“Dimitri.”

Mostly undisturbed.

He saw Professor Byleth make her way past empty dusty pews towards him. Dimitri turned away to face the altar. While most didn't approach him, Byleth was his most frequent visitor, ever since their reunion. She would check to see if he had eaten, if he planned to retire for the night, and just before battle to make sure that he was prepared. Of course he was. He always was and had been ready to fight. She didn’t need to bother him. To be near him. She should stay out in the sun, in the light like she did when she returned, not in the shadows of the cathedral with him.

“What?” he muttered. Dimitri didn’t bother telling her to go away this time. He knew she wouldn’t listen. Better to answer her concerns quickly.

“We have a battle coming up at the end of the week. I was hoping you would join the session I’m having in the War Room to prepare,” she said.

“I’m not going to your sad attempt at recreating our old classes, Professor. Unless it’s about invasion plans for Enbarr, I don’t have an interest.”

He heard her sigh, but she stayed put. “Look, Dimitri, we need to shift our focus, and be realistic here.”

Dimitri scoffed. “I told you I would work with you, but that killing Edelgard is the only thing that matters. I won’t waste time on planning or fighting in distracting squabbles.”

“I don’t think political turmoil of your kingdom would count as a distracting squabble,” she said, her flat tone had an unusual edge. “Your people need you Dimitri.”

Those last words stung a bit. Deep down, he knew she had a point. But it didn’t matter. “They need you, the church and the others. They don’t need a beast’s help. Only the dead do.”

She got closer to him. Despite his frustration, his anger at her insistence to continue to march through Faerghus, his better judgment knowing she shouldn’t be near him, Dimitri wanted her closer. Dimitri wanted to be more than a breath away from her. Want bubbled at the back of his throat, but he kept it shut. Byleth stood next to him now, but he still didn’t look at her.

“Yes, they do, Dimitri. They need all of us, but they especially need you, and us too. I nee-“ Byleth paused.

At that, he turned slightly to look at her, but her face was neutral. He chastised himself for letting his desires get the better of him, for creating further delusions.

Byleth sighed again. “Just, if you can, please attend. Gilbert insisted. We may end up discussing future tactics for when we head for Enbarr. I thought it you may find it helpful.”

At that, Byleth turned and walked out of the Cathedral. Selfishly, Dimitri wished the battle between him and Edelgard would come sooner, so he could have revenge and to escape this torture.

* * *

It was raining. Rodrigue died protecting him in the battle earlier that day. It crushed him. Once again, someone died in tragedy. And Edelgard still wasn’t dead. And he was alive. The words Rodrigue had told him echoed in his mind, but he couldn’t comprehend them. He couldn’t be that selfish.

Dimitri started on his way out of the monastery. The trip would be long, but he was better prepared now to sneak into the Imperial palace and fight Edelgard. Not even rain or the threat of dying from the deathly cold would deter him. “Dimitri!”

He stopped by the stables when he heard her yell. He knew Byleth stood behind him, expression probably neutral, feeling only a sense of duty to protect her former student. That could be the only reason she was out here. Dimitri continued forward, but was forced to stop again when Byleth stood in front of him, eyebrows furrowed, frowning. “Where are you going?”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“It does,” replied Byleth.

“Get out of my way, now,” said Dimitri, keeping his voice flat.

“You’re going to Enbarr, aren’t you?”

Dimitri didn’t respond and looked away.

“Do you really think that will appease the dead, Dimitri?”

“Silence,” he now yelled. “You have no idea what you are talking about. Death is the end. No matter how much lingering regret a person has, after death, they are powerless. They cannot even wish for revenge, much less seek it out. Hatred. Regret. Those burdens fall on the shoulders of those who are left behind.”

Byleth stared at him, refusing to flinch. Dimitri continued, his voice rasping. “And so I must continue down this path. I already told you as much! It is far too late to stop.”

“You’re wrong,” she said.

Dimitri gave a mad grin. “Do not waste your breath with some nonsense about how I should move on with my life for their sake. That is merely the logic of the living. It’s meaningless.”

Dimitri turned away from Byleth. “Those who died with lingering regret… They will not loose their hold on me so easily.”

He looked up into the sky, water falling into his face. “But you seem to have all the answers…so tell me, Professor. Please, tell me…how do I silence their desperate pleas? How do I,” Dimitri choked back a sob. “How do I save them? Ever since that day nine years ago, I have only lived to avenge the fallen. Even my time at school was to secure my revenge and clear away the regret of the dead.”

“It was the only thing that kept me alive. The only reason…to keep moving forward.”

There was only silence now, except for the fall of rain.

“You must forgive yourself.”

He looked back at her finally, before giving a sad laugh. “Then who, or what should I live for?”

Byleth’s eyes were glittering like the rain. He couldn’t tell if she was crying. “Live for what you believe in.”

“What I believe in?” he repeated. “Rodrigue, said the same thing. But is that even possible?” Dimitri asked. “I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Could one such as I truly hope for such a life? As the sole survivor of that day, do… do I have the right to live for myself?”

Byleth gave a comforting smile, and reached out her hand to him. “Of course.”

Dimitri hesitated once more, but finally took her hand. The heat he remembered radiating from her filled his hands, the first warmth his body felt in years. It seemed to spread throughout his body, comforting him, keeping him safe from the rain. Despite his sorrow, a part of him was calmed and happy. It was because of her. It was always because of her.

“Your hands are so warm…have they always been?”

At that, she gave a small laugh, like chamomile tea. “Come, let’s get you out of the rain,” she said.

Byleth pulled his hand, the areas where her fingers brushed sent a sensation that vibrated throughout his body. She led him towards the dining hall, probably for a warm drink. She only had to gently coax him along, for he would follow her anywhere if she asked, if she was holding his hand.

After all, he loved her.

* * *

“What am I doing?” Dimitri muttered to himself.

It was twilight and Dimitri was outside of one of the dorm rooms on the 1st floor. Byleth’s room. She still slept there, even with her new status. Dimitri had apologized already for his behavior to his friends and comrades, for dragging them into shadow with him, for everything he had done. But that was only a step in his atonement. He wanted to personally apologize to Byleth. After everything she went through, and he said to her, she still believed in him. Cared for him. His pulse quickened thinking about the last few years.

He should apologize for so much more. For things she didn’t know about. How he really saw her. What he did in heat for so many years while thinking about her. She deserved more, better than him. Even if she had said otherwise, he couldn’t be that selfish. Not about this.

Once he worked up the nerve, Dimitri approached her bedroom door. A thought occurred to him.

_“Is she even here?”_

It was late, and Byleth had left the dining hall quickly after he arrived for dinner, but that didn’t mean she had returned to her room. She could’ve have been busy with late night work. Maybe he should go back, but he knew if he did, Dedue would scold him, thinking that he chickened out. After everything he did for him, Dimitri didn’t want to see him disappointed. So he left him in the dining hall with Mercedes, letting the two of them catch up.

Dimitri looked down at the crack of her door and sighed. Then, he saw a flicker of light and shadow. A candle. She was inside. This was further confirmed he heard a shuffle and a rather loud sigh. The sound prickled his skin, and he chastised himself for thinking like a beast in heat when that wasn’t what he should be here for.

He knocked on her door, but before he could say anything, he heard a thud. “Professor?”

No response. It was quiet. “Professor are yo-”

“I’m fine,” she said loudly. “I just hit my head. Give me a moment.”

He waited patiently. This was nothing compared to five years. Byleth opened the door, looking rather disheveled and only wearing her black shorts and undershirt. Truthfully, it wasn’t something scandalous to wear, but it did emphasize her cleavage. Dimitri did his best not to look, and tried to sound unaffected.

“Professor, I’m sorry to disturb you so late. May I come in?”

She tensed. Dimitri realized how that could look if someone saw them at this time of night.

“O-or we can go to the courtyard if you prefer.”

“No, it’s fine. Come in.”

He followed after her and Byleth began to set up her desk into a table for the two of them.

He looked around. The room was mostly clean, save for a few books strewn about and the bed where she was likely reading just now. However, the room felt stuffy. It was likely just the humidity of the night, but the intensity and smell were making him dizzy. It smelled deeply of her. He swallowed. Being in a room alone with her was going to be harder than he thought.

“Okay, you can sit, Dimitri. Is something the matter?”

Dimitri took the spare chair she offered. “No, things are fine. Well, as fine as they can be in the middle of a war…I just felt I should apologize to you.”

Byleth looked troubled at his words. “You already have Dimitri. To all of us.”

“Yes, but…I did many horrible things and treated my comrades, my friends, horribly. I treated you horribly. After everything you did for me, for all of us. It was wrong of me,” he said, looking down at his hands clenched together. “I should’ve…”

“Dimitri, you don’t have to keep apologizing for every single thing. You can save that for your actions in battle,” Byleth said, looking at him harshly.

He looked back up at her. “Professor, you don’t understand! I’ve done so many things I shouldn’t have. To you. To you especially.”

Byleth placed a hand to his face. Thoughts flashed through his mind. He imagined her writhing under him, being taken. Warmth gushed over him, and he felt the urge to lean into her. He resisted and shut the thoughts away.

“Dimitri, I already told you before. You don’t have to apologize for every little thing. You don’t have to apologize for being alive. There are always ways to atone for mistakes. Caring about people so much, as you do, is one of them.”

Her words and hands burned him. Set his cheeks on fire. This was bad. Byleth expression shifted into worry, her brows crinkled. “Dimitri, you feel hot. Are you ok?”

“I-” he started.

“Do you have a fever? No wonder your acting like this. We should bring you to the infirmary. Manuela can…”

He removed her hand from his face, and he took it in his. She twitched.

“I’m sorry,” said Dimitri. He couldn’t stop this anymore.

Now Byleth looked annoyed. “What did I just say? Look, if you aren’t going to come with me, I’ll bring Manuela here.”

Byleth headed to the door, but as she grabbed the doorknob, Dimitri had gotten up and grabbed her hand again.

“Professor, don’t leave.”

“Dimitri, you aren’t feeling well. We need to get-”

“I don’t want you to leave again.”

She turned around and looked up at him as he towered over her. He leaned one arm against the doorframe, trapping her there. Dimitri looked down at her with dark eyes.

Byleth gave a small chuckle, but didn’t really smile. She cast her eyes to the side.

“You shouldn’t make bad jokes like that.”

He should stop now. But the selfish monster inside wanted nothing more than to stay here with Byleth. Dimitri took a sharp intake of air before speaking.

“I’m not joking, Professor.”

Byleth looked back at him.

“I said I wouldn’t joke about anything like that again. Not with you.”

Byleth’s face was blank, but her eyes were wide. She was stunned and started to look a bit flushed, her face red. How hot would her skin feel now? “Dimitri,” she said softly.

Just hearing her say his name like that made him shudder. He really should go.

But before he could step back, Byleth grabbed his hand. Her palm almost burned him to the touch, and made his pulse vibrate throughout his body.

“I won’t leave again. Ever. I promise. And I don’t want you to leave either,” she said.

At that moment, he snapped. He brought his lips near hers, barely ghosting them. He used the last of his restraint to let her make the decision.

Byleth kissed him, and he returned it in kind, pushing her softly against the door. The kiss was soft at first, both of them hesitant. For Dimitri, he had wanted this for so long, he needed to start slow to handle the shock of it.

Then, he kissed her desperately, putting his tongue in her mouth. Exploring the roof, then biting her bottom lip and tugging softly. Byleth loosened against him and moaned. A spark traveled through Dimitri down to his groin. He really was easily aroused by her, just from hearing Byleth moaning. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

Dimitri brought his hands to her hips and pulled her against him. While one hand remained still, the other trailed up the side of her body, over her undershirt and finally to her breast. He squeezed it through the fabric. Her hands twisted in his hair, then one trailed the back of his neck and underneath his dark shirt. “Mm, Professor,” he grunted.

He managed to break the kiss. “Professor, I’m sorry, I-“

“Dimitri, stop apologizing,” Byleth said, voice hoarse.

He was stunned, and then he smiled. “As you command.”

The kiss continued. They found their way to the bed, without breaking the kissing. Byleth fell back onto the messy sheets and he climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her, before trailing down her neck and sucking. She moaned more as his hands trailed down her sides, smoothing the fabric of her garment. He started to lift the fabric up and felt her skin underneath. Byleth broke the kiss. Dimitri worried for a moment, until she grabbed the edge of her shirt.

She brought the garment over her head, revealing another short shift holding up her breasts. Her breasts. Dimitri remembered the nights he had and what he had thought of doing to her breasts and his breath hitched. Byleth began to remove her shift, but Dimitri stopped her.

“Wait, let me,” said Dimitri, voice heavy.

He lifted the final layer covering her breasts and looked. He had imagined Byleth countless times, but seeing her now left him breathless. Her breasts were large, this was something he was already embarrassingly aware of. Her nipples were larger then he thought, and were a darker color of her skin tone with a dust of pink and small bumps. He wanted to run his fingers over them, and more. So much more.

Byleth squirmed under his gaze and looked away, a little embarrassed. “Does it look weird?”

Her words snapped him out of his trance. “No, they are, I mean you are…you’re beautiful, Pro…Byleth.”

At that, Byleth took his hand and guided them to her breast, and he lightly gripped the soft skin. He traced his thumb over her nipple. She trembled a little. Something dark and desperate pulsated in his body. He began to kiss her neck again, still cupping her breast, massaging it. He heard her take a sharp intake of air as he continued the kissing down her chest, in between her the cavern of her breasts. Then, he kissed the nipple of the breast he had neglected. Byleth shuddered, making him take it in his mouth. He sucked on it, licked it, before taking it between his teeth lightly, all while flicking the nipple of her other breast. Byleth whined deeply, her hands stroking his skin. That sensation was the last straw. Dimitri removed himself from her breast.

“Byleth, please touch me too.”

She nodded and Byleth helped Dimitri remove his shirt, revealing his toned body covered in scars. Now she stared at him before exploring his chest, tracing the scars, then flicked over a nipple. Then, she brought her hand up to stroke his neck and cheek. It lingered there, until Dimitri opened his mouth slightly to breath out.

Something in Byleth’s eyes sparked, and she brought her thumb to trace his lips. She pressed into them lightly. Realizing what she wanted to do, Dimitri opened his mouth again, and Byleth pressed down on his tongue. He licked around the swirl of her thumb pad, feeling the warmth there. He moaned.

She took her thumb out and replaced it with her forefingers. Dimitri took them into his mouth, licked them through the burning sensation and then wetted them. Byleth bit her lip at the sight, then removing her fingers.

_“Was that look too much for her?”_ Dimitri wondered, hoping.

Before she could draw her hands back completely, he took her wrist, closed his eyes and brought her hand back to his mouth, kissing the palm and he began to lick up them to the tips of her forefingers before placing a kiss at her finger pads. As he did so, he opened his eye, half-lidded and stared at her. The look she gave him was wondrous. “Don’t tease,” she whispered.

At that, Dimitri left her hands and began to kiss her again, his tongue finding hers, and his hands traced her body along her breasts, cupping them. She threaded one hand back through his hair and the other went around his neck and gripped at his back muscles. Dimitri dipped both of them down onto the bed, kissing Byleth roughly, rolling his tongue over hers, enjoying every sound she made from every touch. Eventually, his hands made their way from her breasts to her stomach. Byleth shuddered as he traced lightly over her abs, then grasped her hips. One finger dug under her shorts and lifted the fabric from her skin. Dimitri paused. “May I?”

“Yes,” Byleth breathed, her voice unexpected sultry.

Dimitri gulped. He had already been fairly hard by this point, but her voice alone was enough to seal the deal. He hooked the finger under her underwear as well and dragged both down. He avoided looking down until Byleth’s legs escaped the shorts. Then, he eyed the trail of mint green hair that led to her sex, lightly covering the folds that peaked through. He didn’t make a sound, but something in Dimitri’s mind went blank when he noticed a shine down there, covering the outer fold and a little making its way down Byleth’s leg. Dimitri didn’t have to touch her to know how wet she was. He licked his lips. The beast hungered. His mind betrayed any shame and delicacy he had until now. “You’re a bit messy, do you need help cleaning up?”

Byleth blushed and then nodded feebly. Dimitri began kissing down her stomach, teasing Byleth slightly as he kissed and sucked near the edge of her groin, causing her to shake. Dimitri brought a hand to her sex and used two fingers to hold open her folds. Some of her cum gushed out.

_“How was she so wet?”_ he marveled.

He continued to kiss her until he hovered over her clit, breathing over it lightly. The heat and scent coming from her made him tremble. “Dimitri,” Byleth whined.

Hearing something he could only imagine in his dreams, any patience left was lost. Starting from her opening, he gave one long lick up her fold and ended at her clit, the slick salty on his tongue. Another whine escaped her and her legs opened more. Dimitri kissed the head of her clit and began to suck it lightly. Byleth gripped his hair, pulling it painfully. He grunted and continuing to lick her pussy, pressing his mouth closer. Dimitri brought one hand to cusp her breast and she whined again. After a few moments, he could only hear a few sharp intakes of air. He wasn’t satisfied with just that. Dimitri pulled away and he could hear Byleth hold back a whimper. He brought his face back up to look at her. Byleth was disheveled and red, but her face was still intact. It wouldn’t be for long.

“Byleth,” Dimitri said, feigning calm, “I cannot keep this up if I know you aren’t enjoying it.”

“I-I am,” she murmured.

He knew she was telling the truth, but the beastly part of him wanted to play a little.

“Hm. I’m not sure I believe that,” he said, teasingly.

Dimitri smirked, and brought his mouth to the side of her inner thigh, nipping it and then kissing the bite lightly. She quivered. “You don’t really seem like you are… Unless, you’re holding it back?”

It was rare that Byleth appeared embarrassed, though she had shown it a few times since they started fucking. But the begging look on her face now sent a hard pulse down to his dick, making it throb. He almost ended up moaning instead of her. Dimitri didn’t know if he could make it to the end of his own game. He did his best to hide his own noises and continue to look at her like he wanted nothing else in the world. The second part wasn’t that hard.

Byleth’s gaze looked to the right, away from him. “Someone may hear us,” she said.

“Byleth, look at me.”

She did. “I don’t want you to think of anything or anyone else. Just me. I want you to not feel stressed or worried about anything, anyone, for just one night. I want you to lose yourself. I want to hear you. Most of all, I want…I want you to have something you want for once.”

He sincerely meant it. All of it. Dimitri kissed her thigh again. “Do you want me to hear you?”

She breathed heavily and her eyes were half-lidded. “Yes.”

“Good,” Dimitri said, giving a small chuckle. “Take my hand.”

Byleth freed one of her hands from his neck and brought it close to his. Dimitri took his hand off her breast and grasped Byleth’s, intertwining her fingers with his. He continued eating her out. Byleth gasped, letting her voice out fully this time and her grip tightened on his hand and hair. Dimitri licked her clit incessantly, waiting until she moaned loud enough before taking his fingers spreading her folds and began to finger her with them. When he curled the fingers inside and rubbed against one the walls, Byleth’s legs shaked and bucked. She ground herself into his mouth, trying to bring him in closer. “Dimitri, please!” she cried out.

Dimitri moaned at the high in her voice, thinking she must be close. He inserted another finger into Byleth and brought his mouth in closer to intensify the wet friction on Byleth’s clit. Byleth shook back and forth as he devoured her, moaning and panting, close to her climax. Dimitri took her hand tightly, his tongue darting faster over the clit. Byleth gave one final shake and a wanton whine as she came. But Dimitri kept going, determined to extend her orgasm longer, making Byleth pant and cry out. “Dimitri, Dimitri,” she murmured. “It’s so much. Please.”

Dimitri pulled back, licking what remained of her off his lips. He raised his head to watch her. Byleth had released his hair and let the free arm cover her eyes. Her chest heaved and her breathing was slowing down as she recovered from the aftermath. His arousal was still throbbing, but this sight of her was enough. Dimitri started to shift, preparing to get up, until Byleth grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

“…Nowhere.”

He drew her in close, and kissed her again. Dimitri wondered if she was uncomfortable with the taste of her cum in his mouth, but it didn’t seem to make a difference for her. Byleth brought her hands to his cheek and stopped kissing him. Dimitri wondered if she had something important to say, if any sensibility had returned to her after coming down from her high. It had not yet for him, so he didn’t want to think about it. “Your turn,” was all she said.

Dimitri gave her a confused look, but went slack and obedient when she placed a few fingers back into his mouth. He licked and sucked on them gently, and Byleth removed them when she found her fingers wet enough. He didn’t know what she was doing until she found a way quickly into his pants. Byleth took hold of his cock, rubbing the tip with her wet fingers. Dimitri groaned at the contact, her fingers burning him. “Goddess help me,” he whispered.

In a rare show of teasing, Byleth smirked. “As you wish.”

Dimitri wasn’t sure what she meant, but it mattered little when she brought his cock out of his pants and began to slowly pump him. He held onto her hips and leaned his head into her shoulders. He had thought with the years of his…exercises, and with how long he was holding out now, he wouldn’t come that easily. But Byleth’s fingers were making him come undone, her hands felt like fire. That fire was spreading. He could feel the pressure building up in him. As much as he loved it, he didn’t want to come from this. Not yet.

“Byleth, wait a moment,” he whispered hoarsely.

She immediately stopped, drawing her hand out. “Are you okay?”

“Goddess, yes. More than okay. Wait a moment.”

He removed himself from her, bracing the cold of the room. But it would only be for a short moment. Dimitri removed his trousers and undergarments, throwing them to the floor. Completely naked and bare before each other, Dimitri returned to her and they kissed, falling back on the bed. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Dimitri felt Byleth’s soft breasts squish against his chest and his dick rub against her abdomen. He groaned softly from the contact, and ground, rutting his dick against her stomach and the edge of her sex. If it felt this great just from outside, how would being inside her finally feel? “Byleth,” he said, looking into her eyes. “Can I? I-I know I don’t deserve this, but…”

She sighed. Dimitri’s heart sank, until Byleth took his face in her hands again and stroked his cheek. “Dimitri, I said you have to stop doing that.”

He blinked, then genuinely laughed, and leaned into her hands. “You’re right. My apologies.”

Still, a part of him felt he should at least be honest. It’s what he had come her for originally, after all. “Byleth…it’s up to you. But I wanted this, wanted you, for a long time.”

Her eyes widened.

“I came here tonight to just talk and apologize if anything I ever did…ever went over the line with you. After all you did for me…but, the monstrous, selfish part of me, wanted you so much, I may have-”

Before he could continue, Byleth was kissing him. Dimitri had more he wanted to say, to tell her, but her heat seared his mind and he was melting. Like a true beast, simplistic needs were overtaken his reason.

Dimitri pushed her back, hovered over her, bringing one leg around him. He licked his own fingers, pumped himself and positioned against her entrance. Byleth held onto his neck. “Byleth, I’m going to take you now.”  
  
Dimitri slid into her easily. Her wetness enveloped him, inflaming his whole body. He gasped, the pleasure overwhelming him, and then he felt Byleth contract around him. She groaned a little. “Byleth, are you okay?”

She tensed, and then relaxed her arms around his neck. “Yes, I’m just adjusting to the size.”

Dimitri didn’t understand her words for a moment, and then he did. If his whole body were not already on fire, his embarrassment just now would have overheated him. “Goddess, please don’t say such things when we’re like this. I’m already at my limit.”

Byleth laughed. “You’re embarrassed now? All of a sudden?”

She leaned up and kissed him chastely, something in Dimitri’s stomach fluttered.

“Byleth.”

“Keep going,” she whispered.

He pulled back and thrust into her. She shuddered and contracted around him. The sensation made his mind go hazy and an inhuman sound escaped him. He continued the rhythm, determined to make her moan louder.

“Ah!” Byleth gasped.

She gripped tightly onto his shoulders and her legs trembled. Dimitri continued the motion driving her wild. Then he brought his hand below her stomach, fingering through her hair before finding her clit and he began to give circular strokes.

“Dimitri,” she rasped.

Speeding up his strokes and thrusts made her contract around his cock, the heat and wetness creating friction that was driving both of them into oblivion. “Byleth,” he whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her, trapping her sounds within. When they stopped, she said his name over and over, like a prayer. “Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri.”

He shuddered. He was so close. Dimitri slowed his thrusts and concentrated on Byleth’s clit while he was still conscious, spreading their combined slick over the head and roughly rubbing it. Then he thrust again.

Byleth cried out, her voice high. “Dimitri, I’m so close, I-”

He gave one more harsh thrust, and Byleth came, bucking forward multiple times, squeezing him tight. She whined gratifyingly and Dimitri gave one final thrust, making a loud slap of skin, before he finally came himself with a groan, his mind blank, no thoughts, and spilling into her. The heat and wetness of his cum mixed with hers made her shiver even after the end of his orgasm.

Despite his strength, Dimitri felt his legs shake. Still, he held himself up. He didn’t want to smother Byleth accidentally if he collapsed.

The two of them were a panting, sweating mess. Byleth’s face was red, more crumpled and undone than Dimitri has ever seen it. Like she was finally able to release herself. It was just as mesmerizing as her smile, if not more. He was enraptured. His dick throbbed painfully inside her, aroused again.

“How could I have ever thought you weren’t human? You’re more human than me.”

“Dimitri, can we stay like this?” She wrapped her arms around him, dragging him closer. Like she was afraid he would go somewhere far away. Considering what both of them have been through in their lives, it wasn’t irrational.

“Yes, belo…Byleth.”

And so he stayed. After all, he loved her. He loved her. How was it possible to love someone so much? So much that it could make him feel like a monster and a human being all at the same time?


	5. The Demon Sighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus. chapter. bonus. chapter.

Ever since she merged with Sothis, something had changed in Byleth. Not just her powers, but her dreams. For the entirety of her life, her dreams were of battles fought long ago, of war and its sorrow, or of a strange girl with long green hair and pointy ears. Now, those dreams were less frequent, and she hasn’t seen the girl since. Instead, her dreams were what she supposed was normal, what everyone else dreamed of. Some were strange, like Felix turning into a rabbit and being chased by Annette for finding him cute. Some were horrifying, like her teeth falling out. And then, some dreams were things she had only heard about from books but never experienced herself up until that point.

Byleth was pushed face down into a bed. Her whole body on fire. She felt her undergarments be removed and fingers drag along her wet labia. Byleth gasped at the contact and she began to moan when the fingers massaged her clit, slowly at first before it turned rough. She wiggled, then shivered when the fingers left and were replaced with the warm, wet sensation of the head of someone’s cock. They slide into Byleth, and those fingers returned, rapidly rubbing over her clit. She was instantly reduced to a panting mess, but as amazing as it was, she wanted so badly to see the other person’s face. She begged. “Please, please, please." 

She was hoisted up onto his lap, dick still inside her and his hands pleasuring her, one freeing itself to take her face and kiss her from behind. She stared into lust-clouded, yearning blue eyes. And then she woke up.

Byleth was sweating and wide-eyed. She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as dawn peered into her window.

Byleth had just had her first sex dream ever. With the Crown Prince of Faerghas.

* * *

It was startling at first, and she avoided eye contact with Dimitri whenever possible that morning, but after a day, Byleth realized it was probably just like any other dreams normal people had. Something random concocted by the mind from a collection of stray thoughts. She thought she shouldn’t worry about it and continued as normal with class. 

Then she had almost the exact same dream the next night. The one difference was she could fully see Dimitri this time, disheveled and flushed, looking at her desperately, licking his lips like he was going to devour her. Something about it was familiar. She couldn’t place why and stopped bothering to when his mouth found its place in between her legs.

These dreams continued for a few more nights and made many of her classes more awkward than necessary. She was certainly less likely to make eye contact or get to close to Dimitri. She had to train herself to behave as stoic as before, the one arguable downside of becoming more expressive. At least Dimitri wasn’t constantly on her tail like those who started calling her blessed by the Goddess. He even seemed to be less often seeking her out. While it was to her benefit at the moment, it did make her incredibly sad. She liked talking to him.

Still, Byleth knew she couldn’t avoid Dimitri forever. It wasn’t fair to him, having her awkwardness prevent her from helping him with his inner darkness. She had worried ever since the others told her what had happened after she disappeared in battle. Dimitri had become ferocious, killing a monster in about a minute, and ready to tear his enemies apart. He had expressed such thoughts before, but this was the first time he did it so openly.

Plus, the revelation mission would be happening soon. They needed to figure out how to prepare. So Byleth decided. She and Dimitri would meet, have tea, discuss battle plans, and move past these dreams she was having. 

When Dimitri arrived in the garden, it was only the two of them there at twilight. Byleth realized her first error.

_“Maybe scheduling this so late wasn’t the best idea,”_ she thought.

At least she was fairly calm. Having a heart that didn’t properly beat had some perks, like making it hard to feel embarrassment.

She felt much better when discussing the battle plans and having chamomile tea. He had seemed to like it, one of the rare times he expressed a preference for a food or drink. Whenever they had tea together, she made sure to have some. It was beginning to become a favorite of hers too.

They went off-topic for only a moment. Something comical came up about Alois when discussing the placement of the Knights of Seiros on stand by for the misson. Byleth laughed a little more than she should have, thinking about impolite she was being to the Knight Captain behind his back. But she couldn’t help it. His jokes were terrible.

Then, as she opened her eyes, she found Dimitri’s. She only caught a glimpse of them, as his eyes quickly darted away and he rambled on about strategy. But she remembered. The eyes Byleth saw in her dreams. She had seen those eyes before. Sometimes after class. After meeting with her to report the completion of his group task. At the ball, when he had joked about what he should wish for at the Goddess Tower and shocked her shitless.

Byleth looked down at her teacup. She felt her face start to get warm and a strange sensation began to flow throughout her body. It was almost like a pulse. Is that what having a heart felt like? She’s only felt the pulse of others before. 

“Professor?”

This wasn’t the time to be like this. To let those dreams get the better of her. She had responsibilities. She had work to do. People that depended on and needed her. Dimitri was one of them. 

“Hm? My apologies,” said Byleth.

They continued on before finishing as night fell. 

* * *

Five years was a long time to be gone. So much had changed, and the people that needed Byleth most were let down. She felt so much regret for being gone so long. Most of her former students had said it was fine, that they managed. But Byleth knew it wasn’t the case. The state she found Dimitri’s in was the prime example of that. The darkness had taken over after she disappeared. 

Byleth did what she could, to see if she could help him realize how badly his actions were hurting others and himself. Seeing him this violent and hopeless was bringing her pain she hadn’t felt since her father died in her arms. How could she make him understand that he didn’t deserve to hate himself so much? That no one did?

As if by some miracle, he did. At least, he understood it enough that he could forgive himself and apologize to his friends. She was happy to see him doing better, and felt her face grow warm as she smiled.

* * *

Since Dimitri started feeling better, it became harder for Byleth to ignore her own feelings that had developed since right before her merge. With trying to help Dimitri, she was able to put it aside, but now it was back in full force, if not stronger than ever seeing him happy again. Byleth wished more than eve Sothis was still here to give her advice.

Tonight was probably the worst she felt. When she saw Dimitri enter the dining hall, he looked better than he ever been. He was out of armor and must have taken a fresh bath since he looked refreshed. His skin even looked like it was glowing. His armor normally emphasized his body and muscles greatly, but it didn’t exaggerate anything that wasn’t already there. The dark shirt he had on was a little too tight, further showcasing this. Not to mention he had grown taller since her slumber. Dimitri towered over her easily. Byleth was rarely intimidated by the size of an opponent, but she shook sometimes when he stood close to her. Somehow, she was shaking now. 

What was happening? 

The pulse was back again and Byleth stood up from the table, wishing her dinner companions Annette and Felix a good night, before rushing off to her room, almost bumping into Dedue. She hoped Dimitri wouldn’t notice her leaving.

* * *

The pulse didn’t calm down by the time she returned to her room. In fact, it grew louder, vibrating throughout her body. It didn’t help that she couldn’t stop thinking about Dimitri from earlier. About how blissful he looked. About how good he looked. A strange sensation overtook her, a wave that echoed through her body down to her groin, escaping from her clit. Her whole body shook. What was that?

She was throbbing heavily down below.

Then it hit her. She had been ignorant about a lot of things, but puberty was something Jeralt had truthfully explained to her, even if she barely had any urges herself.

_“Never understood the point of hiding those things. Makes things worse for people if you ask me,”_ he would say. _“People need to understand themselves better that way or someone could end up getting hurt.”_

Those symptoms, Byleth had even indulged in a bit. But none of them had made her feel like this. Made her only able to think about another person. Made her body throb and ache. Made her feel the need to touch herself. 

Byleth sat on her bed, flopping back onto the mattress and she began slowly removing her shorts and tights. She only had her black undershirt on now. 

She first decided to test the waters. Byleth brought her fingers over her clit. It was rather dry and didn’t feel as pleasant to touch as it should. She tried to insert a finger. Though her throbbing was still ever-present, not much discharge was in there yet. She wasn’t aroused enough. Unless…

Byleth had kept some oil given to her by Manuela as a gift. It was for her skin, but she remembered Manuela suggestively saying it had other purposes. Byleth grabbed the oil from her side table and slathered some on her fingers, then began to rub her clit. 

Much better.

As she continued to make circles with her forefingers, switching between slow light and harsher touches, Dimitri returned to her mind again. Nothing up until this point had helped her, so maybe riding her thoughts out was the only solution that would. 

She remembered various details from her dreams and stitched them together. Of Dimitri kissing her roughly, leaving a trail of marks on her neck down to her breasts. Then lower. Until he was kissing her clit. 

Byleth whined and began going faster harder on herself. Her legs unconsciously spread wider and she dipped down just under her clit, feeling how much discharge she had done there now. 

It was a lot. She shuddered again.

As she continued her pace, Byleth’s vision did as well. She imagined Dimitri taking her, roughly. First on her back, then he brought her onto his lap and turned her around. He was mercilessly thrusting into her while rubbing her clit. Byleth was panting and bucking into the air, both in her fantasy and reality.

She thought of his breath against her ear. Her hips were shaking. She wondered what Dimitri may whisper to her. Did he know what she was thinking of all those times he looked at her? Was she really so obvious now that she was becoming more human? _“Professor, your rather wet down there, aren’t you? Were you thinking about me fucking you earlier at dinner?”_

She moaned. It seemed so crass for a prince to say, but she’s heard him say worse things lately. _“Do you want me that badly?”_

She did. She rarely wanted for anything, but she wanted this. Badly. She wanted to lose herself for once. Byleth wanted Dimitri and she wanted him to want her too. For the look in his eyes to mean something. 

Byleth leaned into her fingers, pressing them harder against her clit. The wet friction was making her breath harsher. Then she convulsed and she held back her voice. The throbbing died down, but her sex felt hot and swollen. And wet. Byleth removed her fingers and stared at them. After seeing and feeling the oil and cum on her hands, she was lucky it hadn’t dripped onto the bed. Byleth sighed from the relief of pleasuring herself, but also frustration. She reached over to the table to grab a nearby rag to wipe herself off.

“Professor, are you-“

Then Byleth fell off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear any interpretations of dreams about teeth falling out are coincidental to this chapter. i did not choose it for meaning, just that those dreams were some of the creepiest i have had.


End file.
